Defying Nature's Laws
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Nature has her laws for a reason. But Ben and Gwen have other ideas. A/N: Reuploaded with a few tweaks. Same story.


**A/N: Both are 16.**

**One-shot**

16 year old Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson who now had shoulder length ginger hair stood waiting for her cousin to finish in the bathroom, she had to pee

"Come on dweeb. Other people need to use the bathroom as well" she called, she heard the toilet flush and tap running then turned off.

The door opened to reveal Gwen's cousin, Benjamin Tennyson who looked slightly older, taller than Gwen and had a 5 o'clock shadow

"Geez, it's not my fault Grandpa made me sick" Ben groaned, his voice had broken and dropped an octave.

Gwen pushed past him and rushed into the bathroom.

Ben walked over to Gwen's bunk and collapsed on it closing his eyes hoping his stomach would settle down, whatever Grandpa Max had given them for dinner sure upset his stomach. After a couple of minutes he heard movement and then felt a weight on top of him. Opening his eyes he noticed that Gwen was lying on top of him her chin resting on her arms which were resting on his chest

"Food upset your stomach again huh" she stated

"Well doufus, you know grandpa has a knack of bad cooking" Ben replied.

Gwen rolled her eyes

"You think I haven't noticed?" she asked him

"No, that's why nearly all the time we sneak off to the town we're in to some local café" he replied.

A ginger lock of Gwen's hair slipped into her face and shocking both of them Ben tucked the strand behind Gwen's ear.

Gwen gulped she had a feeling something was going to happen.

For awhile now Gwen always got a little shiver and her heart skipped a beat every time she heard Ben's voice, everytime she insulted him she always felt sorry deep down and for some reason Gwen had developed the smallest crush on her dweeb cousin.

Slowly, Ben moved his hand to Gwen's cheek cupping it gently. Gwen moved her face closer to Ben's as his moved closer to hers

"Ben"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" Gwen asked

"I don't know" he replied, their lips were mere millimeters apart

"This is wrong"

"I know"

"We're cousins" Gwen said

"I know" he replied and with that the two kissed each other.

At first it was timid then gradually the kiss deepened, Ben ran his tongue along Gwen's lower lip and she granted him access. Ben plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring causing Gwen to moan, Ben's hands then tangled themselves into Gwen's hair as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Just then they heard Grandpa Max singing and Ben broke the kiss causing Gwen to groan

"Bad timing" she said as they hurriedly rearranged themselves so Gwen was sitting on the floor reading while Ben closed his eyes.

The door to the RV opened and Grandpa Max walked up the steps and looked over to see Gwen reading quietly on the floor beside her bunk where Ben lay

"Gwen is everything alright?" Max asked her, Gwen looked up at him

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"Ben is sleeping on your bed" Max replied.

Gwen looked at her cousin then back at her grandpa

"The dweeb got sick again so I let him lay there so long as he doesn't throw up" she replied

"Fair enough, I got myself a hotel room" Max said "are you sure you kids will be fine here by yourselves?" he asked her

"We'll be fine and I promise we'll try not to kill each other" she replied

"Okay then goodnight Gwen and tell Ben I said goodnight should he wake up later" Max said grabbing a duffel bag

"Night grandpa" and Max left.

When she was sure Max was gone, Gwen dropped her book and pounced on her cousin

"Gwen I was sleeping" came Ben's voice as he opened his eyes

"Nice try dweeb" she said as she grinned at him, Ben grinned back and kissed his cousin.

1010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010101010101010

Morning came and Gwen groaned as she opened her eyes blinking the sleep out and sat up, her whole body ached and then images of last night began to come rushing back to her; hands all each other, moans, clothes being removed, skin to skin contact. Gwen looked next to her to see a peacefully sleeping naked Ben

"Oh shit" she cursed.

Gwen quickly and quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed and left the RV.

She walked not knowing where her feet would take her; she wrapped her arms around herself as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She arrived at a lake and sat on a flat rock knees drawn to her chest as she sat thinking

_'I'm an idiot, I screwed my cousin, and we didn't use protection. What if I become pregnant? What will grandpa say? What will Ben say? What if he won't want the baby?'_

As these thoughts invaded her mind Gwen silently cried.

Gwen hadn't known how long she'd been sitting there a couple of hours maybe when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Ben standing there which caused her to break down. Ben sat down next to her and held her as she cried

"Gwen its okay" he tried to reassure her.

Gwen pulled back looking at him through puffy red eyes

"No it's not okay; we had sex, we didn't use protection, for all we know I could become pregnant. What will grandpa think? What will my parents think? What will your parents think?" she cried.

Gwen was about to speak when Ben held up a hand and she closed her mouth

"Look right now for all we know you're not pregnant and no one is going to know we had sex. What happened last night was amazing and I don't regret it."

Gwen was surprised

"You-you don't regret it?"

"Not in the slightest."

Gwen leaned up and kissed him then pulled back

"We have to keep this a secret"

"Of course."

**1 month later**

Ben hammered on the bathroom door Gwen had been in there for a while

"Gwen, are you okay?" he called out, he waited a little before the door opened to reveal Gwen holding a stick like thing "Gwen what is that?" he asked her pointing to the stick.

Gwen didn't say anything and just handed it to him, Ben looked at it, and it was pink

"It's a Pregnancy Test. Pink means positive" he heard Gwen say.

Ben slowly dragged his gaze off the pregnancy test and looked at Gwen in shock

"So you're-'

"Mmhmm" Gwen interrupted

"We made a-'

"Mmhmm" she interrupted again

"We're gonna be-'

"Mmhmm" she interrupted again

"Wow" was the only thing Ben could say.

Gwen looked scared and Ben knew why

"Hey, we'll just sit everyone down and explain it not every detail just what happened" Ben said

"Do you think they'll understand?" she asked him

"Eventually."

**2 weeks later**

Everyone was sitting in the living room: Sandra and Carl (Ben's parents), Frank and Lily (Gwen's parents) and Grandpa Max

"YOU DID WHAT?" the 5 adults shouted

"Heh...I got Gwen pregnant" Ben replied.

The adults just looked at each other and fell silent

"Listen, what happened, happened and we can't reverse it and frankly Gwen and I don't regret doing it" Ben said.

Sandra stood up and walked over to her son and niece squatting down in front of them

"You're right, sometimes we can't help who we feel attracted to and sometimes we just defy the laws of nature" she said.

Ben smiled tentatively at his mother

"So you're okay with this?" he asked her

"Actually you're in big trouble, young man" Ben's face fell "but it doesn't mean we won't get over it. It's gonna take some getting use to. In the meantime, I'm here to help you both. I'm first and foremost your mother and, your aunt" she replied looking at both teenagers

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in. Your mother is right though, Ben, you are in big trouble" Carl added

"Gwen, we'll talk about this when we get home. For now though, I don't think we have choice" Lily spoke up

"Then you may as well count me in too" Frank added reluctantly

"And me" Grandpa Max said.

**A year and a half later**

Seventeen year old Gwen was sitting on the floor while her one year old daughter Penelope Tennyson or Pen, for short, stood holding the ledge of the coffee table

"Pen" Pen looked at her mother who had her arms out "walk to mommy."

Pen let go and began to slowly walk towards her mother and she did it.

Gwen hugged her

"BEN, BEN COME QUICKLY" she called out to her cousin.

Seventeen year old Ben came hurrying downstairs

"What is it?" he asked her

"Pen can walk" Gwen replied "Pen walk to daddy."

Ben sat on his knees with his arms out and waited.

Pen slowly took steps towards him and they quickened and Ben hugged her when she reached him

"Well done Pen" Ben said kissing his daughter on the head.

Ben heard Gwen clear her throat and he looked at her

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

Gwen gulped

"Hypothetically speaking if I was to tell you I was pregnant again what would your reaction be?" she asked him

"I'd be thrilled" Ben replied

"Well then Ben Tennyson...I'm pregnant again" Gwen said.

Ben couldn't believe his luck; a daughter with his cousin and now another baby on the way, Ben beckoned over his cousin as his daughter went to play with her toys

"I am thrilled" he said and he kissed Gwen.

**The End**


End file.
